


Birthday Shenanigans

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cringe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: This was the first Oneshot I ever wrote on WattPad, back when I was too scared to write smut lol. Basically, cringey domestic-y birthday fluff. Read at your own risk.





	

*****************

**Frank's POV (Trying first person for the first time, dunno how this will go m8.)**

"Happy birthday to youuuu..."

I groaned as I was jolted from my deep slumber by my roommate's ridiculous attempt at singing.

"What the fuck man, it's too early for this shit." I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling the pillow over my head to block out the incessant sound. "G'way." I mumbled out, tired.

Suddenly my entire body was hit with a gust of cold air as the covers were pulled off me in one fell swoop. My eyes widened in terror, a cold sweat trailing down my back as I realised that whoever had done that now had a lovely view of my naked rear end. Laughter ensued as I jolted upright and grabbed at my pillow, moving it to retain what dignity I had left.

My roommate, Gerard, I realised, had gotten it all on camera; he had his phone up and pointed at me, the fucker. "Surprise, Frankie!" His free hand covered his mouth in an attempt to hold in his giggles.

"Damn you, Way! Eat shit." My face was blazing with heat as I fumbled around to grab my covers which had been left half hanging from the foot of the bed.

"Oh my _God_ ," He cackled, dramatically wiping tears from his eyes. "I can't wait to send this to Mikey and Ray. They're gonna _die_!"

I sent him a death glare as I wrapped myself up like a burrito and jumped off the bed to find my boxers that i'd thrown off sometime in the night.

"Why are you even naked?" He breathed out through giggles.

"Fuck you, I was hot. _Someone_ needs to learn to keep the heating down at night!" I mumbled, glaring at him as I finally found my boxers and picked them up, pulling them on under the covers. "You know I can't sleep with it on..." I trailed off as Gerard sent me an innocent, wide- eyed look.

"What? I was cold, Frankie." He bat his lashes, grinning sheepishly.

"Sure you were." I mumbled, realising the sly asshole probably did it on purpose so this exact situation would come to fruition and he'd get the blackmail material he wanted. He also probably knew I was too lazy to go and turn it off during the night. "I'll show you cold." I smirked as I dropped the covers and pounced after him, arms outstretched. His eyes widened in fear. He let out a small yelp as he ran out of my bedroom and into the living room where he hid behind the couch, using it as a shield.

"Don't you dare! I'll karate chop you." He held his arms out in some pathetic form of defence.

I snorted. "Oh, really? And since when did you suddenly know karate?" I slowly moved closer and closer to him as he started moving around the couch to get away from me.

He huffed out a breath, pouting. "Fine. You won't get any cake if you lay a single finger on me."

"Don't worry. I wasn't aiming on laying _just_ a finger on you." I grinned as evilly as I could, Gerard realising he was totally in the shitter as we fell into a cat and mouse game that involved us infinitely rounding the couch. As I came around for what felt like the fifth time, he faked me out and turned the opposite way into the kitchen.

"Damn it, come back here!" I muttered as I ran after him, stopping dead in my tracks when I entered the kitchen. His hand was hovering over a cake that sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was covered in white frosting and lettering that read ' _Happy birthday, dork.'_

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, would I not, Frankie?" He smirked mischievously and I took a cautious step closer. "Take one more step Iero and your face will be pumped full of lead, or in this case, frosting." He'd narrowed his eyes too and we stood for a moment, both of us calculating our next moves very carefully.

A thought popped into my head and I almost gave it away by cracking a small smirk but I held it back as I counted down. These things had to be timed perfectly to work.

I widened my eyes suddenly and flicked my gaze on the wall just behind him, using my index finger to gesture. "Spider!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

Gerard let out an incomprehensible sound, practically jumping out of his skin, and turned around momentarily- the gullible little sucker. A moment was all I needed as I propelled forward and grabbed the cake from the island.

By the time Gerard had realised he'd been duped and turned back around, hand on his heart, it was too late. I now had the upper hand as I hovered my hand over the cake, about to give him the same fate he'd been ready to bestow upon me.

"Any last words?" I raised my brows, my lips curved up in a Cheshire cat grin.

Gerard frowned, scrunching up his little nose, cheeks flushed pink. "Yeah actually, you're a-"

I never gave him the chance to finish his sentence as I stuck my hand into the cake and pulled out a chunk, rubbing it all over his face. He spluttered as I laughed out loud, tears blurring my vision.

I could only laugh harder when Gerard viciously rubbed at his face with his sleeves and sent me a death glare through frosting lidded eyes.

"You think this is funny, do ya punk?" He grumbled out.

I nodded, giggling. "Fuck yeah. You look like such an idiot."

"I'll give you something else to laugh about." He raised his hands then and started attacking my stomach with his fingers.

"No- No s-stop!" I panted out between giggles. I dropped the cake as I found a way out of his clutches and ran toward the next available open door. I had barely made it to the bathroom when I heard a thud behind me. I turned and realised he had tripped on the rug and fallen to the floor, barely breaking his fall with his hands outstretched in front of him on the ground.

He shuffled onto his back and started crawling away from me when he realised I was making my way back towards him as I giggled maniacally, clutching my stomach.

I hovered over his body as he helplessly shuffled around to stand up. I stopped him with a foot pushed lightly to his chest, pressing him against the ground. "You should have known this would never have ended well for you." I raised my brow at him, the smile still plastered on my face.

His eyes darted around helplessly, before he brought a hand up to wipe at some cake remnants on his face and flicked them up at me. "Begone demon!" He cried.

I gasped as a chunk landed on my forehead, just above my eye and I wiped at it. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" He sent me a sheepish smile and I grinned mischievously at him when my eyes darted to the discarded cake just within my reach. His eyes followed mine as I leaned down to straddle his waist and his face contorted into a look of trepidation as he realised what was about to happen.

"Oh no. The power of Christ compels you!" He squealed out as I grabbed at his arms with my own and held them above his head with one hand. I used my free hand to reach out and grab at some more cake.

"No! Please, _please_. I'll do anything! I surrender. A truce! I call a truce!" He cried out desperately. "You can't deny an innocent victim a truce; it's dishonourable!"

"Innocent my ass!" I laughed out. " _You_ started this."

Gerard raised his brows, mouth slack in disbelief. "Wow. Really, Frank? _Really? "You started it?""_ He mocked.

"Shut up. I was about to do the honourable thing as per your request, but now you can forget it..." I trailed off, eyes narrowed, a smirk tugging at the corner of my lip.

"No! I take it back, i'm sorry!" He begged.

"Yeah babe, beg for me!" I blurted out without thinking. I widened my eyes slightly as I realised how that sounded, a blush creeping its way up my neck. Well, _shit_.

Gerard raised a brow, giving me an awkward look. I slowly released his hands, clearing my throat as I leaned back slightly. "Erh, I didn't... I mean I-"

I was cut off mid-ramble when Gerard pushed his hands against my chest. In one swift movement he rolled us around and pushed me down so my back was now to the floor as he brought a leg around to straddle me.

"Aha, you fool! It was a trap!" He grabbed at my hands and pinned them above my head with both of his.

"Why you little... Gee, you little twerp get off me, or I swear i'll-"

"You'll what?" He leaned forward, pressing the tip of his nose against mine.

My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his warm breath against my lips. _Oh no, this was not good._

The blush in my cheeks erupted tenfold as I whimpered out, "Y-you called a truce, man." I started struggling under him, trying to release his vice like grip on my hands but it was no use.

"Oh did I? If you really want a truce, why don't you _beg for me_ , Frankie?" He sent me that innocent look he had so well perfected at this point before breaking out into a half-smirk, raising a brow.

I froze at that, my heart beating hard and slow in my chest, a hot sweat breaking out over my body. _What the hell are you playing at, Way?_ My eyes grazed over his lips as I let out a shuddering breath that intermingled with his own against my mouth. He was mere centimetres away, all I had to do was lift my head up slightly to meet his lips. Our eyes connected with one another's and then he started leaning down further and further, my eyes closing of their own accord, when suddenly I felt him smush his frosting-ridden face against my neck and cheeks.

"Ah! You- you little-" I grumbled out, pouting. Gerard was giggling like a maniac.

"Hah! Your face, oh my G _od_. I got you sucka'!" His eyes shone with victory as he grinned a toothy grin.

"Oh, very funny. I'll get you, Way, one of these days." I crossed my arms against my chest in defeat, still on the floor.

"Oh, but I think you'll find that I already got you." Gerard leaned forward slightly, jabbing a finger into my bare chest.

I darted my eyes slightly, clearing my throat as I avoided his contact. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do, Mr perky butt." He snickered, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he replayed the video of me in front of my face. I whimpered in disapproval as I clawed at the phone. He simply pulled it away and grabbed at my hand with his own, entwining his fingers through mine into a vice-like grip.

"Okay, okay, you've had your fun, now let me be!" I cried out in despair.

"I don't know... I like it when you _beg for me_." He snickered out.

I groaned as I brought my free hand up to cover my face, mortified. " _Fuck_ , you're never gonna let that go, are you?"

He swiftly brought his face down to mine in one quick move, his long black hair dangling down the side of my face as he breathed into my ear, "Never." I groaned in frustration.

He turned his head, his eyes shining with mischief and his fingers still interlaced with my own. I rolled my eyes as I moved to push him out of the way so I could attempt to get up, but he pushed down on our intertwined hands.

"Cut the crap, Gee. I, erh, need to pee." I lied, trying to get him to let me go.

He narrowed his eyes at me as my breath, once again stopped dead in my throat. _Damn it, Way, what are you doing to me?_ I sighed.

"No you don't." He concluded.

"Yeah, I do. You're not connected to my bowels, how would you know?"

He leaned froward, his mouth once again dangerously close to my own.

"No, you don't." He mumbled out. "Because you're busy right now."

"Oh, yeah?" I scoffed. "Doing what?"

"This."

He never gave me a chance to respond as he pressed his lips down against mine. My eyes widened in stupefaction as I mumbled out a muffled sound. He pushed his body down against mine slightly as he pressed his soft lips harder onto my own. I gasped and my eyes drifted shut of their own accord as my mouth opened. He took my lower lip between his teeth and nibbled slightly, causing a moan to slip out of my mouth. We pulled apart a moment later and he kissed down the side of my mouth, trailing a line along my jaw and down to my ear. He moved to press his face against my neck, rubbing his nose against the crook of it, spreading more frosting against me in the process, as he giggled out, "Happy birthday, you dork."

I smiled at that, too awestruck to even attempt to come up with some sort of rebuttal because frankly, _this was damn well starting out to be the best birthday ever._

*************


End file.
